


Desert

by xfrancesca



Series: Transcendental [1]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Comedy, M/M, Short, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfrancesca/pseuds/xfrancesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are boyfriends by day, supernatural hunters by night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, not well thought-out piece because I wanted to get the idea out of my head. Much longer, cohesive fics are in store because I think the idea of Nasir and Agron as supernatural hunters is way too good to pass by.

_Tuscon, Arizona_

“Hey,” Nasir said. Agron glanced at him, still not halting the push-ups he was doing in the middle of the hotel room floor. Nasir smirked and looked back at the news article he'd circled with a red pen. It was barely a paragraph, describing the incident that occurred with feigned mild interest.

“Two-hundred and five,” Agron counted, and Nasir chuckled at that.

“More like twenty-five,” he mumbled, and that's when Agron collapsed onto the floor.

“Okay, what did you find?” Agron asked. He stood up and walked over, little rivulets of sweat rolling down his shirtless torso, and fuck, Nasir hated him. Nasir cleared his throat and looked down at the paper again, only to glance at Agron once more.

“Local man, 39, found dead in the Mojave,”

“Dehydration?” Agron said with a smirk, but Nasir shook his head.

“No. Half of his torso was missing,” Nasir chewed on the end of his pen and looked up at Agron, who pulled the other chair out and sat down.

“Well?” Agron said.

“No witnesses, nothing. Just his lower torso missing,” Nasir said. Agron grinned.

“Okay.”

 

 

“I'm Agent Prashad and this is my partner, Agent Jones,” Nasir said. The medical examiner nodded his head.

“Uh, sure, what can I show you?” He asked. The hair on the top of his head was thinning, and he looked up at Agron apprehensively. Nasir tried his best Nice Guy Smile.

“We were wondering about the man, Samuel Taylor,” Agron said. M.E nodded again, doing his best impression of a bobble head, and led them through the double doors.

“Right, him. An odd case.”

“Any cause of death yet?” Nasir asked. The M.E. walked to the the special compartment just for Mr. Taylor and opened it, sliding the tray out from the cold and pulling back the sheet from the corpse.

“Surprisingly, it wasn't loss of blood like I thought it would be,” he said. Agron's eyes seemed to be glued on to where the corpse's lower half was missing. It seemed to be torn right off just below the navel, his spine sticking out from the mangled flesh. The skin on the body was yellow, and seemed corroded in large areas.

“Really, what was it?” Nasir asked. He glanced down at the victim and then back up at the M.E., who looked pensive.

“Poisoning,” he said, and Nasir didn't even have to turn to know that Agron was staring at him.

“From what?” It was Agron's turn to inquire.

“Sulfuric Acid.”

 

 

Nasir loosened his tie with one hand and steered the wheel with his other. He felt slightly gross, and his mind flashed back to the sex he had with Agron that morning, which was amazing, but he didn't have time to shower afterward. His baby could use a wash, too. No way his 1962 Eldorado was getting dirty. Not on his watch.

“So what the fuck can spit sulfuric acid and tear a torso in half?” Agron asked. His suit and tie were already off, thrown somewhere into the backseat, and the first three buttons of his white shirt were undone. Nasir looked at him and smiled, placing his hand on Agron's thigh.

“I don't know,” Nasir admitted. “But we know who will.”

 

 

“Okay, this is gonna sound weird,” said a voice on the other line. Nasir rolled his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed.

“Naevia, you say that every time,” he reasoned, and he heard a soft sigh on the other end.

“Okay, but this is weird because if it is what I think it is, it shouldn't even be in this _country_. Hell, it shouldn't be in the western hemisphere, period.” Nasir's eyes widened at that and he motioned to Agron, who was just stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Agron raised an eyebrow and walked over, sitting next to Nasir.

“Well what is it?” Nasir asked.

“Mongolian Deathworm,” she said. Even Agron heard that and he gave Nasir an incredulous look. Mongolian Deathworms existed in, well... Mongolia. Not in the States, and _certainly_ not in Arizona.

“Are you sure?” Nasir asked. He could practically see Naevia nod her head and he heard the rustle of pages on the other end.

“Pretty sure, it's the only thing that fits the script.”

“So how do we kill it?” Nasir asked.

“You're gonna have to give me more time for that one,” she said.

 

 

“Oh god, not while I'm driving, Agron, I'm gonna crash,” Nasir hissed, but Agron just grinned at him and continued his mission, unzipping Nasir's jeans and slipping his hand underneath the boxers, stroking his half-hard dick. “We're gonna die,” Nasir said with conviction, and tried to not swerve as his cock twitched in Agron's hand.

“Well,” Agron said, “at least you'll die getting the best blowjob ever.” Before Nasir could argue, Agron had leaned down and taken Nasir in his mouth, his mouth so hot and wet and perfect that Nasir almost _did_ crash.

 

 

Naevia had told them exactly what they needed to do in order to kill it (or at least, what she gathered from research, which was as good as anything). Agron and Nasir had gathered the supplies they would need and drove to the Mojave Desert, going deep enough to avoid any encounter with a tourist or whatever (but then again, how many people visit the desert at midnight?). They stood by the opened trunk and Nasir took what he would need, and Agron reached into the trunk and got his trusty Smith & Wesson, the one he'd had since he was seventeen.

Nasir sighed and closed the trunk, turning to the other man. It was exceptionally cold, but they were both clad in leather jackets which helped protect them from the occasional strong gust of wind. Nasir reached up and adjusted Agron's hat, pulling it over his ears a bit more. Agron grinned and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Love you,” he said when they pulled away, and Nasir nodded. This was always the hardest part .

“Let's go kill a Deathworm,” Nasir said.

Only a second later, they felt a tremble under their feet. This was gonna be fun.

 

 

They only wished they knew in advance that once you killed a Deathworm, it exploded into globs of red, gelatin-like substance. Nasir insisted they drove back to the hotel half-naked as to not mess up the upholstery, but hey, Agron didn't mind.


End file.
